


The Soldier and the Man of Iron

by DepressingGreenie



Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is a wounded soldier looking for his lost brother. He stumbles across Stark Tower looking for shelter.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	The Soldier and the Man of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the prompt "Beauty and the Beast AU. Tony as the Beast and Steve as Belle."

Steve pulls the old blanket around his shoulders, putting on foot in front of the other through the deep snow.

Not far before him is an old castle. He needs shelter, he had been out in the snow for days and his leg was badly wounded by a pack of hungry wolves. His search to find his brother was a failure, there was no trace of him to find.

He is not naive, he knows which castle this was. It was Stark Tower. The one legends say that was guarded by some mechanical demon, said to be the windup old toy of Lord Howard’s son, cursed to tend to the Tower.

But he didn’t have any other options and couldn't afford to be picky. Finding shelter in Stark Tower may be his best and only chance of survival. He just needs to make it to the tower.

His leg gives out from under him, and he lands in the snow with a pained cry. Before him he can hear a menacing grinding of metal and gears. He looks up and sees him. The Iron Man, the guard of the old Stark tower.

Steve closes his eyes and lets the darkness take him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun. Maybe i'll do more in this AU later on.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
